Daniel X and The Doctor Collide
by smoothiesRgr8
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be nice... i don't own the characters! hope u guys enjoy it! daniel is hunting an alien and he suddenly ends up in the TARDIS and guess what? "its bigger on the inside" :
1. Chapter 1

Daniel X and The Doctor collide

I don't know where I am… the last thing I remember was being at the top of the tallest building in Taiwan, Taipei 101. I was about to be incinerated by No. 18 on the list of alien outlaws on Terra Firma. And now… im lying down in some sort of room… and 3 people are staring at me. One woman, and two men. Ooh, that reminds me I should say something.

"Where am I?" I ask as I try to get up to a sitting position.

The man in the bowtie smiles at me.

"You're on the TARDIS!" he says, well shouts at me.

"And he's not deaf" the woman says to him. She's got bright red hair.

She turns back to me, "hey there. I'm Amy, this is the doctor" she points to the man in the bowtie, "and this is Rory."

"Doctor who?" I ask.

"I'm just the Doctor" the doctor replies.

"don't you have a name?"

"why do people always assume that that's not my name? I'm allowed to have any name I want." The doctor says creating a frustrated emotion on his face.

"How did I get here?" I say looking around and scanning the room for any exits incase I have to run for my life.

"well, this is just a theory, but I think that you were trying to go back, or forwards in time, and your transportation time stream kind of, collided with ours and since the TARDIS is bigger it digested you." Explains the Doctor using loads of hand motions.

"okay… I kind of get that." I nod.

"good, because its nothing like that at all, but if it helps."

Amy slaps the Doctor and he gets up and starts pressing and doing random actions on what seems to be a control panel.

"so what's your name?" Rory asks me.

"Daniel. Daniel X" I answer. "and what's the tardis?"

"well, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. So basically a space ship that travels in time and space." Amy says.

"you gotta be kidding. Where are we right now?"

The doctor skips to the door, and opens it to reveal the location.

"wow" I say looking impressed as I get up to my feet.

He closes the door and walks towards me. "now, what species are you, because you are definitely not human."

I keep my mouth shut and stare at him. Then he takes out this metal remote looking thing, points it up and down me while it makes a high pitched noise, and uses it as some sort of scanner.

"Alpar Nokian…Alien Hunter" he says.

Amy and Rory take a step back. "does this mean he's going to kill us?" Rory asks grabbing Amy's hand.

"no, of course he isn't going to kill you two. You're human. Me on the other hand."

He said that but he didn't look very scared… and his eyes… they looked about a hundred years older than his body.

"What are you?" I ask.

"Time Lord." He puts the remote thing back in his jacket pocket.

"But right now you need some rest, it must've taken a lot out of you when you when u crossed the time stream."

I remember what I saw before in The List… about Time Lords…

"aren't Time Lords extinct?" I ask.

"yup… I'm the only one left."

And then I suddenly black out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I wake up (again) in the TARDIS and i immediately run for the entrance. But when I open the door and step out, I don't fall, I don't hit the ground.

I'm just floating. Floating in space.

I turn around to go back in the TARDIS but its just a blue phone box. I pull myself inside and shut the door behind me.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said amazed.

"really? I never noticed." Said the Doctor.

I walk up and lean on one of the railings and turn to Amy, who so far is the person I like the most.

"hey sleepy head" she says.

"how long have I been out?"

"a few hours." She smiles. "so, what exactly were you doing before you woke up in here?"

"ahh… I was fighting. An alien, number 18 on the list of alien outlaws on Terra Firma. Earth basically. I'm an alien hunter, I protect earth from aliens who want to take over, or destroy it."

"haha, well we're travellers. The doctor over there, he saves th-"

"I know. He's also a protector. He's a hero. I've heard all about him. I need him."

"what?" she asks.

"I knew the TARDIS was gonna pass this time stream at a certain hour so I arranged for myself to teleport into it and clash with the doctor. Its complicated really. But I gt caught up with number 18 and I got the exact moment messed up and so it nocked me out when I got here… but im here anyway and I need your help."

The doctor slowly walks over to me. "do you carry a gun?" he asks me.

"nope" I shake my head.

"great because I don't work with guns" he grins.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So! Where are we heading? Give me the exact date and location." Said the Doctor.

"Taiwan, Taipei 101, Earth, September 13 2012." I replied.

He then pulls this lever and the TARDIS makes this weird breathing noise.

"doctor! You're leaving the brakes on again!" Amy yells.

"don't tell me how to fly my tardis Pond!"

The TARDIS starts to rumble a bit, and the Doctor's expression changes when he looks at the TV monitor.

"what's wrong?" Amy says walking over to him and looking at the screen. "what does it mean?" she asks.

"something is… It looks like some other life form, something other than the four of us. But it looks like its in this room.. but we cant see anything."  
At that moment we all do a 360 check and don't see anything unusual. "um, I think I know why we cant see it." I say.  
"why?" Rory asks.

"because it's number 18. He has the ability to manipulate time, and time devices. This tardis, is a huge magnet of time. Its been through thousands of years, just like you, doctor, number 18 is like the weeping angels actually, except..-"  
the Doctor cuts me off "except that he gets power from time objects. That have been through time and space. And he absorbs it to get more power and knowledge, he feeds on them, just like the angels. But the angels feed on living things. He doesn't. he's a Holphius. Am I right or am I right?" he grins.

I stare at him, surprised and with admiration. "you're right." I smiled.

"so if that's true, Holphius. Its been a while." He grinned a cheeky grin. "the part of the name 'phius' means ship in their language. Precisely battle ship. But they don't love wars like the Sontarans. Their colony actually helps the injured Sontarans. In return, they get training, for battle. And 'Hol' is short for hologram. They have special abilities that allow them to create things. But much more real than holograms. So, if I think its safe to assume…"

He turns around n starts jumping from place to place holding that metal device thing again. Then from the corner of the ceiling, number 18 appears. Standing on a bar. He has taken the form of a teenage girl with blonde hair, jeans and a tank top.

"This is a new look I'm trying out. Doesn't really suit me does it?"

"all right! the first time I'm meeting a Holphius in about a few hundred years. Is anyone else excited as I am?" the Doctor said rubbing his palms together."

"bravo! Congrats Daniel, you managed to bag a psychopath. How low can you go? Anyway, I almost incinerated you on that building. Before u chickened out and ran away. Obviously you've figured out that I'm not really here. I'm far, far away. But you are a smart boy, and I feel like having a bit of fun. So here's a riddle for you.

"Little Daniel ran to the Doctor,

To seek help and advice.

But what he doesn't know is that the doctor will kill him.

I'll be waiting for you

Where a king still rules.

In a land that's shit,

Ill be there ready to have a duel.

But if you're too late, say bye bye

To your precious little earth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not really good with rhymes." Number 18 flips his... or her blonde hair back. "although… there's one catch. You have 16 hours."


End file.
